


Jurassic Newt Tats

by Abhorsen44



Series: Jurassic Newt [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorsen44/pseuds/Abhorsen44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt decides to cover his body in dinosaur tattoos, and Hermann is very upset. And turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Newt Tats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy piece to add on to the Jurassic Newt universe; it's not letting go!

Hermann and Newt were wandering the streets of Boston after dinner when Newt grabbed Hermann’s sleeve and dragged him towards a shop. Newt’s face was bright and happy as he looked up at Hermann, and Hermann could only scowl at the front window of ‘Kaiju Body Art’. 

“Another tattoo? Really, Newton,” Hermann scoffed. 

Newt had gotten the first round of tattoos three months after Hermann had moved to the island. They had been invited to a science conference and played rock-paper-scissors-lizard-spock to see who got to go, since they had been banned in the early nineties from joint attendance due to excessive public screaming. Hermann still insisted that Newt cheated, since balling ones hand up into a fist right after Newt screams, “ROCKPAPERSCISSORSLIZARDSPOCK!” into your face is a natural reaction and not necessarily playing ‘rock’. Newt said Hermann was a sore loser and kissed away Hermann’s pouty face before he boarded the plane. Newt had come back with about twenty smuggled toblerones, a new vendetta against a neuroscientist from Canada, and two half-completed tattoo sleeves full of rampaging dinosaurs. Hermann had been furious and completely turned on. 

This was their first vacation together, and Hermann was vexed to realize that they would probably be spending at least five hours of it at this… establishment. 

“You know you love them,” Newt said, leaning up to nibble on Hermann’s chin. Hermann jerked away from Newt and grumbled as he was led into the shop. Hermann perched delicately on a stool as Newt animatedly discussed designs with the tattoo artist, a pretty girl with a half-shaved head, fragile features and a bitchin’ nose piercing who introduced herself as Shelley; “Like the poet.” Hermann heard snippets of conversation as he glowered in his corner; “color in the –“, “this part didn’t come out right, can we – “, “the whole shoulder, no dude, I’m serious, just the outline for now-“. Newt had brought out his phone and was showing the lady pictures. 

Hermann started paying attention when Newt flipped his shirt up over his head. He was sweaty and disheveled from their walk, and Hermann felt an irrational stab of jealousy at the woman laughing at Newt’s poses. 

Now she was shaving Newt’s arm. Hermann found himself growling, and Newt looked up and grinned, shooting out of the chair. “Hang on a minute!” he shouted, and started dragging an old worn armchair from the front towards Hermann. “This might take a while, that stool will suck.” 

“Ah,” said Hermann doubtfully, but gingerly lowered himself into the chair. It was much more comfortable, not that he would tell Newton that. He pompously waved his hand; “Proceed.” 

Disinfecting, needle preparation. Hermann found it interesting in a distant sort of way as they began coloring in the frills of a dilophosaurus. Shelley fixed some lines on Newt’s elbow, making Myrtle look less confused and more fierce. Newt moved from the bench and belly-flopped onto a table. Shelley snorted and Hermann schooched his chair a little closer. Shelley applied a transfer for this one and she and Newt discussed exact placement before she started. Newt had been keeping up a constant stream of chatter, and Hermann worried a bit when Newt stopped talking and started making grimacing faces. “Are you…well?” Hermann felt compelled to ask. 

“Yeah, I mean, they always hurt, but shoulders usually aren’t bad, ya know?” Newt said, turning his head to look at Hermann. Hermann made a noncommittal noise and Newt continued, “I think I stretched something playing disc golf with Raleigh and Mako on Sunday, cause it’s been kind of achy but now it is HURTING.” 

Hermann, unthinking, reached out his hand towards Newt’s shoulder and was gently slapped away by Shelley. “Ah ah ah, look but don’t touch,” she warned, bending back to her work. 

Hermann craned his neck but couldn’t see, and forced himself to stand. He peered at Newt’s back, careful to stay out of Shelley’s way. “Is that… is that Daisy?” Hermann asked incredulously. 

“Our little Twoie, in the flesh,” Newt winced, “literally.” 

Hermann was oddly touched that Newton had devoted an entire shoulder blade to Hermann’s beloved pygmy brachiosaurus, and as he sat back down he scooted the armchair a little closer. 

“You’re going to have to help with this one,” Newt said. 

“Naturally,” Hermann responded dryly, “Your impromptu body modification creates more work for me.”

“I’m a giver,” Newt gasped, wiggling slightly. Shelley gave a disapproving grunt and asked, “Do we need another break?” 

“No, no, keep going,” Newt said, and his eyes looked pleadingly to Hermann, “DISTRACT ME.” 

“Owen said that I should tell you to stop feeding sloppy joes to the raptors unless you want to clean the cage the next day,” Hermann rambled, “Oh, and Daisy did the most captivating little scamper the other day, here.” Hermann brought out his phone and Shelley paused as they all watched a video of Daisy running to her nest with a stolen towel and carefully wiggling under the stack before meeping happily at the camera. They made it through Hermann’s entire camera roll by the time Shelley was halfway done, Hermann flipping quickly through a few that made him blush and Newton cackle. “I can’t believe you kept those!” he crowed. 

A discussion about different tattoos left Hermann uninterested until Shelley showed off a robot design on her fore-arm that was comprised of programming code. “That’s – that’s the program for some kind of autonomous… is that an AI? The base programming for an AI?” Hermann asked incredulously. 

“I have three degrees in programming,” Shelley admitted brashly, and laughed when Hermann demanded to know why she wasn’t a programmer. “I am,” she said; “If you want my business card it’s up front with the art books.” 

Hermann stomped up to the front and snatched the card from the table. “Dances private parties at reasonable prices?” he read. “No, that one’s Jonah’s” yelled Shelley, “Try the other table.” 

“Stark? You work for STARK INDUSTRIES?!” Hermann flailed, “That narcissistic wombat!” 

“He’s just mad because Stark slapped my ass at a conference once,” Newt confided, “He actually totally respects the company now that you’ve stopped manufacturing weapons and all.” 

“Uh-huh,” Shelley hummed, amused; “Four days a week, funds my artist habit.” 

Hermann carefully placed the business card into his pocket and strides back to his chair as casually as possible. 

“What are you boys doing in Boston?” Shelley asked after an awkward silence, tattooing away. 

“Vacation,” said Hermann shortly. 

“Family?”

“Sweater-vests,” Newt explained. 

“What?!” both Shelley and Hermann exclaimed at the same time. 

“Hermann has this amazing sweater-vest collection and he NEVER wears it, you know, on the Caribbean island we live on,” Newt ramblingly explained, “But here they are just about perfect. Ugh, he got off the plane and wiggled into this argyle sweater vest and I nearly attacked him in the airport bathroom. Sex in a sweater-vest, this one,” he finished, pointing at an appalled looking Hermann. Shelley’s laugh was nearly covered up by Hermann’s sputtering, “I-I-I thought you w-wanted to go to Boston for a reason, you little BRAT!” Hermann began poking Newton in the legs with his cane, “We could have gone ANYWHERE, but your tiny brain manufactured this purely arbitrary set of circumstances so NOW WE ARE IN BOSTON IN OCTOBER.”

Newt cackled, and Hermann said flatly, “I hate you.” 

Shelley changed her angle with the tattoo gun and Newt winced. Hermann’s features softened and his voice was gentle as he added, “SO much.” 

“You too, babe,” Newt gasped. Unthinkingly Hermann grabbed Newt’s hand and Newt grinned at him as he squeezed back. Hermann resignedly settled in for a long evening. 

…

Newt bitched the entire plane ride home, leaning forward so his shoulder wouldn’t touch the seat back, and Hermann reminded him that Newt was the one who decided to maim himself on their vacation. Still, Hermann was exceedingly gentle as he helped Newt apply ointment to his shoulder every evening. 

For Newt’s birthday in January Hermann secretly ordered a new sweater vest and cranked the air conditioning as far as it would go. The electricity bill was ridiculous that month, but it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> There are definitely going to be more stories with these guys, I've already started another one. Like I said, they are refusing to let go!


End file.
